1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a package substrate, and more particularly, to a package substrate capable of improving connection reliability at the time of mounting an electronic component thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, substrates mounted in mobile devices have been thinned in accordance with gradual thinness of the mobile device. Performance of mobile application processors (APs) mounted on the substrate has been rapidly improved in accordance with multi-functionalization of the mobile device.
In accordance with the improvement of the performance of mobile APs, the number of pads corresponding to a large number of input and output terminals has been increased in a package substrate embedded in the mobile device. In addition, package substrates have been manufactured in a peripheral type pattern structure in order to simplify manufacturing and decrease manufacturing cost.
In this case, since the peripheral type patterns are configured at a fine pitch corresponding to the case in which a space between lines thereof is 20 pitches or less, a short-circuit may be generated between bumps at the time of assembling a package using a chip.
In order to prevent the short-circuit between the bumps at the time of assembling the package using the package substrate, a method of bonding a substrate and a chip to each other using a non-conductive paste (NCP) has been mainly used.
However, in the method of bonding a substrate and a chip to each other using a non-conductive paste (NCP) according to the related art, tin should be plated on surfaces of peripheral type bumps. Therefore, a plating process is added, such that the cost of the package substrate is inevitably increased. There is also a risk that pollution will occur on the plated surface after plating the tin, such that it is difficult to cope with an assembling defect for fine-pitch bumps.